The Dangerous Female Greasers in Tulsa
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Johnny is walking alone one day when he's jumped by some Socs. Before he's hurt badly, he's saved by two female greasers and taken to their house to recover. Then he learns they're the most dangerous female greasers in town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Crystal's POV)

This today is boring! Nothing good has happened today. Not even a Soc has tried to jump me and Will. Will, who's real name was Dawn Ramirez, was walking with me to the store. I ran out of supplies to make chili and wanted someone to go with me. Will is the toughest broad in Tulsa so no one messed with her or our gang. Her long dark brown hair was beautiful and so were her blue eyes. She came from New York last year because she had problems in New York. Her parents died when she was young and use to live with her Aunt. But Will caused too much trouble so she was placed in a foster home and moved down here. The bad part was it was a family of Socs. She's the only greaser in the house. That family made her act like a lady and they disagreed about her hangin' around us. She was two years older than me but my best friend. She had one tattoo on her arm and between her and neck. The one tattoo near her chest was pink flowers on vines. On her arms, she has a red flower with purple vines.

As for me, I was 100 greaser/hood like Will only a little nicer and not as tough. My name is Crystal Adams and I'm sixteen. I had long dirty blonde hair and bluish/greenish eyes. I have two sisters: Paula and Anna. Paula is the middle sister and Anna is our older sister/guardian. Our Parents died in a fire two years ago. It's been a rough two years. Paula dropped out of school and started working full time at a club while Anna works full time at a Chinese Restaurant. She brings home Chinese everyday for us but sometimes we get tired of it. Anna would skin me alive if I dropped out of school. My tattoo was on both of my forearms. It was a fairy; a fairy with blue eyes, long light brown hair and flowers behind her. She is wearing a black, blue and golden strapless with X's on the strapless. She also is wearing a light blue skirt and blue stockings.

"Hey Will," I said as I spotted a mustang coming toward someone. I think we were in the park. It was dark out so I couldn't see who the person was but I recognized a mustang in the dark. "Socs."

"I know," she said as she lit a weed. The Socs got out and started to surround a person.

"They looked like they're goin' to jump that person. Should we help 'em, the person I mean?"

"No." Will was always cold through other people that are not in our gang. She was especially cold to guys. She dated a guy in New York and he betrayed Will. Will never got over that incident. The guy's name was Dallas Winston I think and that's how betrayed her. "They should have known better than to wake by their lonesome." I looked at the person and saw the Socs had the person on the ground and the person was tryin' to fight back. Will finished her weed, dropped it on the ground and used her foot to put it out. "I know what your thinkin' Rose and don't do it." Rose was my nickname. I loved playing with flowers when I was little.

"But they need help." I couldn't take it. I run toward the Socs with Will behind me. I stopped near them and pulled out my blade. "Socs, pick on someone who can actually fight back." They got off the person and came toward me. I threw down my jacket and looked at them. "Come on; give me your best shot Soc bastards." They came closer but then backed away. I looked behind me and saw Will had her heater out and pointed at them.

"Move any closer and blow y'alls heads off," she threatened. They all went back into the mustang and left. I put my blade in my back pocket and walked over to the person. I wouldn't tell in the dark what he looked like but I knew it was a boy. I picked 'im up a little and I heard 'im whimper.

"It's okay," I said softly. "You're safe now. What's your name?"

"J-J-Johnny C-C-Cade," he said scare.

"I won't hurt you Johnny," I said. "I saved you from those Socs." Then I him pass out. It may be dark but I know when someone passes out. I did ace first aid and CPR. Those Socs must have done a good number of things to 'im. Will came down and looked at me. She knew what I was thinkin'. She always knows what I am thinkin'.

"We can't take 'im Rose," she said.

"But he's hurt and I can't let leave 'im the cold," I protested. "Put 'im on my back." Will did as I asked and put 'im on my back. His head was restin' on my shoulder and Will helped me up. She grabbed my jacket and we were off to my house. My house was located in the most dangerous part of Tulsa and I loved it. I loved to fight but no one fought us. Everyone knew not to mess with the gang I'm in. We're the most dangerous girl's gang in Tulsa. We're known by many names but my favorite is DDG or Dangerous Dragon Greasers. We all had a dragon tattoo on our back but they were different colors. Will use to work at a tattoo shop but the boss had a move on her and she quite. So when she came here and joined our gang, she gave us all tattoos. "Know what I just realized," I said. "We never went to the store."

"That's right," she said. "I guess its Chinese food again."

"Damn," I said. "I'll go later after I clean this guy up." We walked up to our house and opened the door. I looked straight in there and saw Anna.

"Where the hell had you been Crystal Adams?" she asked. She never called me by my nickname. She had long down hair and blue eyes. She was my oldest sister and always bossed me around. I had to be home by eight o'clock at night, don't leave the house when she's not home unless the whole gang goes with me and a bunch of other rules. She was more protective of me because I could easily get hurt. My sister was the oldest gang member but she's also an adult. She is 22. Her tattoo was five pedaled flowers all across the middle of where her chest and neck are. "And who's that on your back?"

"Rose has a boy toy," my other sister Paula said. Paula was the funny one of the gang. She always had other people laugh. She may be a dropped out but it doesn't show. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her tattoo was a wolf head in the center with lines as designs. Her tattoo was located in the same place as Anna's. Paula is 17.

"No we found Socs attackin' 'im," I said.

"Get rid of him," Anna said. Why did Anna always have to be so cold?

"I can't; he's hurt," I said.

"Really?" Paula asked as she came over to me and examined Johnny just by lookin' at 'im. "He's ain't lookin' good," Paula said.

"Please Anna," I begged. "He can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Only until he gets better," Anna said. Will threw my jacket on the couch and sat on it. I went to my room, opened the door, turned on my light, undid my bed and set Johnny on my bed.

"Paula, get me the medical supplies and Will get me some water and a wash rag," I said. I am an ace when it comes to medical supplies. I looked at Johnny and saw he has black hair and tanned skin. He wore a jean jacket, black shirt, shoes and long jeans. I removed his shoes and socks. Soon Will and Paula returned with what I asked then I told them to leave. They shut the door and I went to work. I put on gloves, took off his jacket then shirt without hurting 'im. I examine his chest and back. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. Did the Socs hit 'im that much? I cleaned his wounds and wrapped them. Next part was if I should remove his pants or not. He might have cuts on his legs too. So I decided to remove his pants, keeping his boxers on and I was right. He had cuts there to. I wiped them and bandaged them too. I cleaned his face then I was done. I looked in the medical supplies case and saw we were running low. I put the sheet over Johnny, kissed 'im on the cheek, picked up the medical supplies that were left, turned off the lights and left the room. Once I shut the door, I saw Anna lookin' at me.

"You used up all those supplies?" she asked.

"Yea; I'll go get some more," I said as I walked past her and to the table in the livin' room. I removed the gloves, took the off and then them in the trash can next to me.

"How's the kid?" Will asked.

"He's still sleepin'," I said. I looked at what we needed in the medical supplies and wrote down what we needed. I placed the paper in my pocket and I made sure I had my money for earlier. I did have the money. "I'll be back soon. No one needs to come. Don't go in my room." I shut our door and as I was leavin', I saw our other gang members: Abby, Krista, and Lynn.

"What's up Rose?" Lynn asked. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like a model and she was only 17. At school she was so popular and she could date any guy she wanted. Her tattoo was a blond-haired fairy with violet wings. The fairy is wearing a violet strapless with dots and light purple stockings. Located on her both of her forearms. We still haven't figured out why she hangs around with us.

"Nothin' much," I said. "I have to go so I'll see y'all when I get back."

"No you're not," Abby said as her and Krista picked me up and brought me back into the house. Then they threw me on the ground.

"That was quick Rose," Will said as she laughed. Abby, Lynn and Krista came in and shut the door behind them.

"What's up Will? I thought you were in the cooler for beatin' the shit out of that Soc?" Krista asked. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her tattoo was located in the same place Anna, Paula and Will had their tattoos. But Christina's tattoo was cool to me. It was beautiful red roses on black, thorny vines. There are some green leaves. She was 18. Her nickname was Krista and her real name was Christina.

"I was but Rose told the fuzz that those Socs attacked me first," she said. "Thanks again Rose."

"Welcome," I said as I sat on the ground.

"Guess who I saw today?" Abby asked. She long light brown hair and gray eyes. She was the youngest member in our group. She was 14. She was smart; maybe the smartest out of all of us except Anna. Her nickname was Abby and her real name was Abigail.

"Ponyboy Curtis," we all answered at once. She was crazy about 'im. He was in all her classes and she was on the track team with 'im. We all have crushes on someone but we weren't crazy like she was about 'im.

"How did you know?" Abby asked.

"He's all you talk about," I said as I got up. "I'm going to check the kid."

"What kid?" Lynn asked.

"Rose had a boy toy," Paula said grinnin'.

"Do not," I said.

"Rose is gettin' dirty!" Krista said. "Let us see 'im Rose."

"I'm just goin' to check on 'im," I said as I walked toward my room.

"Please Rose," I heard Abby, Krista and Lynn asked.

"No," I said as I opened my door and shut it. I turned on the light and saw Johnny was still sleepin'. I walked over to the bed, pulled a chair up and sat by the bed. He was sleeping peacefully. Maybe I shouldn't have turned on the light. I heard my door opened and the girls came in loud. Even Will, Paula and Anna came in.

"He's so cute!" Abby, Krista, and Lynn said.

"Shut your traps," I said. He woke up and I saw in his eyes he was scare. "It's alright," I said calmly. "You're safe now."

"Who are you?" he asked as he removed the blankets. Once he noticed his clothes were off, he quickly put the blanket back on and then blushed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Rose had sex with 'im while he wasn't even conscious," Paula said as she laughed her head off. Abby, Krista and Will began to laugh too.

"You better not have Rose," Anna said. She couldn't take a joke

"You wish Paula," I said. Then I turned my attention to Johnny. "I'm Rose Adams of the DDG." His eyes widen up and he became even more scared. "We're not going to hurt you Johnny. You were hurt so I took you here and bandaged you up." He looked down at himself and saw the bandages. "And for you're clothes, they are next to you."

"How rude Rose; won't even introduce us," Abby said.

"Where's your manners?" Krista said.

"What manners?" I asked. "I have manners; since when?" Abby hit me lightly on the back of my head.

"I'm Abby Smith," Abby said. "You know Rose. Wonder woman is Anna Adams and she's Rose and Paula's guardian and older sister." Anna was about to hurt Abby. We called her wonder woman just because we wanted too. "Paula Adams is the one with long blonde hair is Paula."

"Yo," Paula said.

"The one with dark brown hair is Will Ramirez," Abby continued. Will didn't say anything. "The other two you don't need to worry about."

"Where are you're manners?" Lynn asked. "I'm Lynn Lewis and the other girl is Krista Evans. What's your name cutie pie?"

"Alright everyone out of my room before I kick y'all all out," I said. "You're making him uneasy about us." I pushed everyone out and then locked the door. "Sorry about them; they get excited easy." Johnny said nothin'. "In case your wonder, we're the DDG gang. We don't look like it huh?" He shocks his head no. "Well we are; we only act like this because we're here and not on the streets. When we're out there, we get tough and don't play around. Where were ya headed tonight that cause ya to walk by your lonesome?"

"Nowhere," he said.

"Did the Socs really hit you that much? You have cuts and bruises all over ya," I said. "I thought Will and I found ya before it got worse."

"The Socs didn't cause most of these," he said as he put his head down. Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. "Can I get back to my friends now?"

"Don't you want to stay until you recover?" I ask. "Plus it's late."

"Crystal, dinner and bring your friend," I head Anna shouted.

"Put your clothes on and let's go get some food," I said as I got out of my chair and left the room to give him some privately


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Johnny's POV)

Once Rose left the room, I quickly put my clothes on. Did Rose take my clothes off? None of the other girls would have left my boxers on it seems like except Anna. So I guess Rose did. I walked over to the door and opened it. Rose was waitin' for me. We walked into her dinnin' room and then into the kitchen. She handed me a plate then got herself a whole thing of white rice. I didn't get much; just some chicken and noodles. We walked into the livin' and ate in there. Everyone I meet earlier were in there eating. The TV was off and we just ate silently.

"Dang Rose," Paula said breakin' the silence. "Is tryin' to lose weight?"

"Yep," she answered.

"You'll be skinny as a toothpick if you keep this up," Will said.

"I am fat and I need to lose weight," she said. I looked at her and saw she was skinny. Why does every girl think they need to lose more weight than they need to? I will never understand that.

"New subject: what's your friend's name Rose?" Lynn asked.

"His name is Johnny Cade," she answered.

"Wait a sec; you hang around Ponyboy Curtis right?" Abby asked.

"Yea," I said nervously. Abby set her plate down, walked outside and we heard her scream. What's wrong with her? She came back in, sat down, picked up her plate and began eatin' again. But she was happy while she ate. There was silence between all of us. Once everyone finished eatin', Anna took the plates up and went into the kitchen.

"Crystal, do you have homework?" Anna asked.

"Yea; I'll go and do it," Rose said. I guess her real name was Crystal. "Oh we got report cards today," she said as she went into her room.

"Let me see it," Anna said comin' out of the kitchen. Rose came out, havin' a sad look on her face. She handed Anna her report card and turned away from Anna. Then I saw she was smilin'. "You got an A in Science and Art," Anna said. "And the rest are A's too."

"Great work Rose," Paula said.

"Yea; good work," Abby said.

"She's been working hard to get those grades," Lynn said.

"Let's party!" Will said.

"I got the pop rocks," Krista said. As she pulled out some of the pop rocks from her pocket.

"Put those away!" all the girls, except Anna, said. They laughed their heads off after that.

"Krista love pop rocks and Abby loves Ponyboy," Rose said.

"Keep them up," Anna said. Rose turned around and looked at Anna.

"That's all you have to say have to me?" she asked. "I worked my ass off for those grades and all you have to say is to keep them up."

"Watch your language young lady," Anna said as she went into the kitchen again. "Go do you're homework now." Rose stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Anna, don't you think you could be a little nicer?" Paula asked. "She had been workin' hard."

"Maybe if she'll keep them up I'll be nicer," Anna said. She's remindin' me of Darry when he yells at Ponyboy about his grades. In fact, everyone here reminds me of someone is the gang. Anna reminds me of Darry (yelling at Rose for her grade; plus guardian and older sister), Paula reminds me of Soda (because she's always happy and joking; plus the middle sister.), Will reminds me of Dally (tough), Krista reminds me of Two-Bit (loud and funny), Lynn reminds me of myself (stays quiet), Abby reminds me of Steve (crazy about something like Steve is crazy about Evie and cars) and Rose reminds me of Ponyboy only tougher (she gets good grades and still gets yelled at; plus she's the younger sister of Anna and Paula). I didn't realize how much our gangs are alike until now.

"It's not her fault," Lynn said. "Those two teachers have favorites in the class."

"Stay out of this Lynn," Anna said. "Did you the rest of you do your homework?"

"The club doesn't give homework," Paula said. "It we had homework, it would be to practice your dancin'."

"I never do my homework," Will said.

"I finished my already," Lynn and Abby said as once.

"Krista?" Anna asked.

"My dog ate it," Krista said.

"You don't have a dog," Paula said.

"Shh; no one needs to know that," Krista said.

"So Johnny," Abby started to say.

"You better run or she'll ask you a million questions," Will said.

"I only want to know-"

"Don't start," Lynn said. "You can go into Rose's room." I nod, got up and walked up to her door. I knocked and asked if I could come in. I heard a yes so I opened the door and closed it. The lights were off. I turned them on and saw Rose cryin'. I walked over to her and looked at her. She wiped her face, walked past me and went to her desk in the room. Then she began her homework. I sat on her bed and didn't say anythin'. I looked around her room and saw pictures everywhere. I saw a picture of Rose and a guy together. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and Rose had her arms around his neck. She looks so happy with 'im.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

"That was my old boyfriend," she answered.

"What happened?"

"Anna thought he wasn't good enough for me. She may us break up. After we broke up, he started seein' someone else. I really don't want to talk about it Johnny."

"Alright." She continued her homework and she finished it in ten minutes. Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Paula was standin' there.

"I'm goin' to work Rose and Will is comin'. Do you and Johnny want to come?" she asked.

"Sure," Rose said. "Let me change though." I got up and left the room. Paula and I walked back out to the dinnin' room and waited for Rose. I saw Paula was in a strapless shirt with showed her stomach and a mini skirt with beads hanging from it. She had on high heels and make-up. I know this stuff but I see girls talkin' about what they wear.

"Is she coming?" Will asked. Will was wearing a mini skirt, a jean jacket, a halter top that wrapped around her neck and heels too.

"Yea," Paula said. "Anna, I'm goin' to work and takin' Will, Johnny and Rose with me."

"Did Crystal finish her homework?" Anna asked. Paula looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes she did," Paula said. We all heard a door open and saw Rose walk out. She was wearing a bikini top, a jean vest and jean shorts. Then she had sandals on her feet. Her hair was pulled back by a bandana. "Rose tryin' to pick up some guys," Paula said. Anna came into the room and shocks her head.

"You better not do anything bad Crystal," she said.

"She won't," Will said as she got up and put Rose in a head lock. "Johnny and I will watch her. Won't we Johnny?" Will asked me. I nod my head.

"Don't come here drunk both Paula and Will," Ann said. "You threw up the next day."

"We won't come back drunk to much," Paula said as we left. "Be back at one or two in the mornin' so don't stay up for us." Paula shut the door behind us and we left. "You have your blade Rose?"

"Yea," she said.

"Johnny, do you carry a blade?" Paula asked me.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Don't call me ma'am," she said. "Damn boy, I'm only 17. How old are you?"

"16," I answered.

"See; I'm not much older than you," she said.

"So what's going on tonight?" Rose asked Paula.

"Dance contest," Paula said. "You enterin' Rose."

"Yea," she answered.

"What's wrong Rose?" Will asked her.

"Nothin'," Rose answered.

"You sound depressed," Will said.

"It's what Anna said," Paula said.

"I finally get straight A's after mom and dad died and she didn't even say coagulations," Rose said. "It's been tough since mom and dad died. It's been a tough two years. She works all fuckin' day long and doesn't even spend time with us anymore."

"It's hurt her too," Paula said as we stopped. "She could have finished college with her I.Q. I'm a dropout so I can't help you there. We need you to go to college at least." Wow; Paula and Anna were like Soda and Darry.

"I know but it's hard," she said. I looked at Will and she lighted a weed.

"Anyone want one?" she asked. We shock our heads no. "Suit yourself."

"Ever since mom and dad died, we have to be careful how we act or we'll get separated. I don't want to go to the girl's home again," Rose said. "I'll kill myself if that happens again." Paula hugged Rose and rose started to cry.

"Don't kill yourself Rose," Paula said.

"Yea kid," Will said. "We couldn't have gotten out rep without ya."

"That's true but you're the real star Will," Rose said.

"No; when you're pretty mad, you are the star. You get past me," Will said. "That's why you're known as "Double Blade Rose". Now let's get to this club and party!" That cheered Rose up. I wonder why she's called "Double Blade Rose".

"Yea; let's get our greasers asses there!" she yelled. Paula let go of her.

"Remember to keep you greaser asses out of trouble," Paula said as we began to walk again. "Anna will skin me if anything happens to Rose or Johnny."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, Anna likes havin' you around," Paula said. "We haven't had much contact with a boy since Will got drunk three months ago and brought the boy over to our crib. Then they started makin' out and Abby and Rose were in the room." Paula started to laugh. "Anna might have ignored 'em but they the two youngest people in the gang had to walk in on 'em."

"I was drunk; I couldn't think straight," Will said. "Plus that taught Rose and Abby how to do it!"

"Anna is goin' to kill me if she ever sees me doin' that on her couch," Rose said. "Besides, a bed is easier."

"Her mind is gettin' dirty," Will said as she dropped her weed and stomped on it with her foot. After five more minutes of walkin', we finally reached the club. We walked around back and entered through there.

"Yo James, the sexy angel is in the house," Paula said. A guy with black greased hair and brown eyes came over to us and hugged Paula.

"Lookin' good girls," he said. "Who your boyfriend?"

"He's actually Rose's boy toy," Paula said.

"You wish," Rose said.

"Rose is enterin' the dance contest James," Paula said.

"Really; I have to see this. You better hurry out there Paula. There are people waitin' for ya," he said. "I'll see y'all girls and guy later." He left and we entered the club. There were so many people there. They were dancin', talkin', kissin' and other things. The music was loud and the lights were bright.

"I'll see you to gals and guy later. I have a job to do," Paula said as she picked up a tray and left us.

"What's first on the list?" Rose asked.

"Drinkin' contest," Will said as she walked over to a table with a bunch of guys and sat down. Rose and I followed her to the table. "I'm in," Will said.

"Sure you can hold it broad?" one guy asked. There were four guys at the table.

"I bet twenty bucks she came beat you all," Rose said.

"It's on," another guy said as he pasted Will a beer. "Say when to go broad."

"GO!" Rose said. They started and Will looked it she couldn't win. However, she finished first! Wow; I wonder if she could beat Two-Bit or Dally. "I got ya so," Rose said. "Twenty bucks please." The guy paid her and Rose and I left. Will stayed there and I guess did another contest. "Want anything Johnny?" she asked me. I shock my head no. "You didn't have to come if you don't like it," Rose said as we found a booth and sat down.

"I know," I said.

"Well we have twenty bucks we won," she said. "I have extra money plus twenty bucks extra." Then a guy came over to our table. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a boy's tank top, tight jeans with chains and boots. He sat down next to Rose and talked talkin' to her.

"Would you like to dance beautiful?" he asked.

"Not with you," Rose said.

"Why not?"

"I prefer to dance alone," she said. "Johnny, do you know how to dance?"

"No," I answered in embarrassment. The other guy laughed.

"You're her boyfriend and you don't know how to dance?" the guy asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rose said. "And either you got away from me or I'll kick your ass."

"Make me move," the guy said. Rose brought her left foot up and kicked the guy onto the floor. She grabbed my hand and we moved out to the dance floor. She let go of my hand and looked at me.

"Lesson one about dancin': move your feet to the music," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Dally's POV)

I walked into the Curtis house. I saw everyone was there except Johnny. He must be in the lot again. I saw down on the couch. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, Steve, Soda and Darry were plannin' cards and Ponyboy was reading. I wonder why Johnny isn't here yet. I lit a weed and watched the TV. "Hey Dal," I heard Darry say. "Have you seen Johnny?"

"Not today," I answered.

"He hasn't been here all day," Ponyboy said as he looked up from his book. "Plus I haven't even seen him. We thought he would be with you."

"I haven't seen 'im either," I said. What the hell is goin' on here? Could he have been jumped and hurt? No, he had his blade and he could use it if he needed to. Then the imagines of when he got jumped by those Socs came into my head. I got off the couch and walked out of the room. Ponyboy came behind me.

"Do you think he was jumped and hurt again?" he asked me. I threw my cigarette on the ground and used my shoe to put it out.

"I don't know but I'm goin' to find out," I said. "Let's check the lot first; then his parent's house. After that, we'll call your brother and see if he's back after that. If not, we'll look all over for 'im. But I can't keep ya out later or your brother will skin me."

"Let's go," Ponyboy said as he began to run. I ran behind 'im. Where the hell is Johnny man?

(Rose's POV)

"Watch me Johnny," I said as I moved my feet. Then I moved my body and started dancin'. I dance for about a minute the stopped. I didn't dance dirty since I didn't want 'im thinkin' I was goin' to teach 'im that style of dancin'. The song was _Come Together_ by the Beatles. Then I whispered to 'im, "Everyone in the DDG knows how to dance but it's the dirty way." I got his hands. "Okay, move your feet to the beat." I looked down and saw he was movin' his feet some. Then he started moving them some more. "Better: lesson two: move your body," I said as I let go of his hands and I showed him what I meant. I showed him what I did earlier and he watched. "Now try," I said. He moved his feet then tried to move his body. Johnny is so cute when he's tryin' to dance. I saw he got the hang of it a little and the song ended. "Let's go get a drink," I said as I took his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. We went back to the booth we were at earlier. "What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Coke is fine," he said.

"Two cokes please Paula,"I shouted. Paula smiled and went back to her job. "So, what kind of people do you gang around with? Tell about your gang if you in one. Which gang is it?"

"You know the gang with Dallas Winston?" he asked.

"Yea," I said.

"The gang he's in, I'm in there too."

"With the Curtis brothers?"

"Yea."

"Don't tell Will that; she hates Winston's guts and next time she sees 'im, she may kill 'im."

"What did he do to her?"

"I can't tell ya here; plus Will may skin me alive if I reminded her about that event."

"Oh."

"And plus don't tell Abby you are in the gang with Ponyboy." Paula broke us the cokes and I gave her the twenty bucks.

"How did you get this baby girl?" she asked me as she sat next to Johnny.

"Will went into a drinkin' contest and I bet twenty bucks she would bet them all," I said. "And she did win."

"Good ol' Will," Paula said as she got up. "I have got to back to work; I'll hold onto the change for ya."

"Alright; make Will that drink that kills hangovers please. Give it to me and I'll give it to her," I said.

"Alright," Paula said. "Catch y'all later." She left and I looked back at Johnny. He was drinkin' his coke silently and I did the same. He finished his drink first then I did.

"Ready to try and dance again?" I asked. "Girls love guys that can dance."

"I'll give it a try," he said as he got up. I got up and we were about to leave when the guy from earlier came back over to us. Johnny didn't look at the guy. I knew he was scared of this guy. Rule Number 1 rules before you fight: count the people. There were six guys here. Damn; six guys to get one girl? It doesn't matter how many people there are. I'll still kick their asses. Because I am a DDG and I'm proud of it. Rule Number 2: make sure you have enough room to fight. There wasn't enough room but here to fight; damn. Rule Number 3: Kick the person or people's ass. Will taught me those rules.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as I grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled 'im behind to me.

"You kicked me earlier broad," the guy from earlier said.

"So what if I did?" I asked. "What ya goin' to do about it?"

"Attention everyone!" we heard an announcer say. "It' time for the dance contest! Will those who are dancing please make your way to the floor!"

"We'll see you on the floor," the guy said as he and his friends left.

"Johnny, I think you should stay close to me," I said. "They look like they'll attack you too. I'm enterin' the contest; are you?"

"I can't dance," he said.

"I know but come and try at least," I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged 'im to the dance floor. "I can't dance either."

"You can dance Rose," he said. "You're good at it."

"Anna taught me," I said.

"She did; that style?" he asked.

"Yes; she doesn't seem the type huh? Plus you haven't seen my style of dancin'. Go stand by Will please if you don't want to participate."

"Alright." He left to find Will and I made it to the center of the dance floor. I looked over and saw Will. Johnny was walkin' over to her. Good; these guys shouldn't mess with 'im if he's near Will. Even if Will's drunk, she's still good at fightin'. Johnny was sittin' next to Will and he was lookin' at me. I looked on the floor and saw there were only me, the dude I kicked earlier and his friends. I guess no one else wants to try. I am going to love this.

"Alright," the announcer said. "We're going to play a song. You dance however you like. We'll decide the winner after two songs. The winner will receive a free pass to this club for two years, a trophy, and $100!" Wow; I could really help Anna with that money. She would love it. I had to win now. I looked at the guy I kicked earlier. He looked at me and smiled. I was going to beat his ass so badly. "Alright dancers, get ready to dance." The song came on. It was Shake Your Groove Thing by: Peaches & Herb. I love that song. I have to dance dirty now. I shook my hips and had my arms up. I began to dance dirty. I am a DDG and proud of it. I looked around and saw people were staring at me.

"Good Rose!" I looked over and saw Paula watchin' me. "Work it baby girl! Show them what you can do!" And I did that. I started shacking my whole body and dancing dirty.

"Work it Rose!" Will yelled. I looked over at Johnny and saw his eyes were wide open. The song stopped and I heard yelling' after that. The guy I kicked earlier was looking at me. I smiled at 'im. He was starrin'.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We might already have our winner."

"No," The guy I kicked earlier said. "Continue but with partners. I want only me, the bitch and our partners." He did not just call me a bitch. I'm beatin' his ass.

"Alright," the announcer said. "Go and get your partners." Damn I hate this guy. I wouldn't dance with any guy here except Johnny and he's still tryin' to get the basics. But what choice do I have. I need this money to help Anna. I want to show her I can be useful. I walked off the dancer floor and over to Will and Johnny. Johnny got up out of his seat. I guess he knew I wanted to dance with 'im. I'm glad I'm his height. I told 'im he didn't have to dance if he wanted. I would just say I prefer to dance alone. He shook his head and told me he would dance with me. I thanked 'im for that. We made it out to the dancer floor and I saw the guy with his girl. The announcer came down on the dance floor. It was Paula's boss. "May I know the names of our dancers?" He pointed the microphone at the guy.

"The name's Rob and this is my girl Cassie," he said. He had his arm around his partner's waist and almost touchin' her ass. Damn I hate guys like that. Just because they have a girl, they think they can do whatever they want with 'em. James walked over to me and Johnny and asked our names.

"The names Rose," I said. "My partner's name is Johnny. Rob, you knew Johnny can't dance well. So you think just because we're dancing with couple, you'll win. Well I got news for ya, if I had my boyfriend, we could kick your ass so badly. I say whoever wins gets $200." Well my old boyfriend. We broke up but they don't need to know that. I wish he was here now. I can't do anything dirty with Johnny. I wish Charles was here.

"Alright," the announcer said. "Get ready in 3, 2,-"

"Stop!" I heard someone shout. We looked around. Someone was pushing though the crowd. He came out and I saw Charles. What was he doing here? I went over to Charles, jumped on 'im and hugged 'im. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "How are you doin' Rose?"

"Good," I said as I looked up at 'im. He was tall and that's good. He was a greaser too but he was part of another gang. Their leader was Tim Shepard I think. Charles had black greased hair and brown eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt, and black pants with chains. "What are you doin' here?"

"The boys and I came to get a drink but then I saw you on this floor with Cade," he said.

"You mean Johnny?" I asked.

"Yea; what were you plannin' to do; slow dance with 'im?" he asked. "Let me be your partner and we'll rule the floor." Should I really do that to Johnny? He got all his courage to get out here. I can't betray 'im now. But I can dance crazy with Charles. Damn this is a hard choice.

"I'm sorry Charles but…I'm stayin' with Johnny as my partner," I said as I let go of 'im and he let go of me. "So what I can't dance my way with Johnny. He got all his guts to get out here and I ain't lettin' 'im down." I walked back over to Johnny. "I'm sorry Charles." Plus, I think I'm fallin' for Johnny. I can't tell 'im that though.

"I see you moved on?" Charles said. "It's alright Rose." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that," Johnny said. "You could have had a better partner."

"You'll be a good partner too," I said. "So you can't dance like I do. I don't care."

"Are you ready yet?" Rob asked me.

"Keep your pants on lover boy," I said. "We're talkin' here."

"If you want to talk, get off the floor and give up," he said.

"Not in a million years," I said. "Johnny, you ready?"

"I guess," he said. I took his hand and then he took mine. This was going to be hard.

"Just remember," I said. "Don't look at the ground. Do want you feel like doin' and don't worry about me."

"Alright," he said.

"Play the music," I said. The music turned on and it was Fame by: Irene Cara. Johnny and I started to dance. Johnny was lookin' at his feet. He must not what to step on my feet. I don't care if he does. It wasn't dirty dancin'; just regular dancin'. I looked over at Rob and saw 'im and his slut were dancin' dirty.

"Crystal," Johnny said. I looked at 'im in surprised. How did he know my really name? Oh right; Anna said it a couple times today. "Turn around," he said. I did as he said and the next thing I knew, I was up in the air. I looked down and sat Johnny had his hands on my waist and had lifted me into the air. Then he brought me down slowly. Either he was strong or I was little as a feather. I think he's strong. He looked up and twirled me. Good; he wasn't looking at the floor anymore. Good Johnny; you're learnin' fast. I looked back at Johnny.

"Next time warn me please," I said.

"Alright," he said as he twirled me around a couple times. When we stopped, I had my arms crossed and so did Johnny. I twirled out of them. As the song ended, I felt someone trip me. As I fell back, I felt Johnny grabbed my left arm and then my waist. Just as the music stopped, Johnny was leanin' over me and lookin' down at me. "Are you alright Rose? I'm sorry if I tripped you."

"You didn't; that bastard did," I said as he helped me up and I looked over at Rob.

"Looks like I win broad," he said. "I didn't see you dance well if 'im. You should have dance with the other guy."

"Just because I'm use to dancin' dirty, that doesn't mean it's my only style," I said. "Let's go Johnny." We left the stage and went to sit down. Will and Paula joined us. Paula handed Will her cure for a hangover and Will drank it.

"You did good kids," Paula said. "Drinks are on the house."

"No thanks," I said.

"Don't be upset because you lost baby girl," Paula said.

"She didn't lose," we heard a voice say. We looked up and saw James. "She won the contest. She chose to dance with someone new, didn't dance dirty since he was a beginner and they were a great team. Here's you awards." He handed me $200 in cash, two passes to this place and a trophy. He left and I handed Johnny $100, a pass and the trophy.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For being the best partner in the world," I said as I hugged 'im. "Please, take the money." He nod his head slowly and asked me to keep it for him. I placed the money in my pocket.

"You better be gettin' home Rose or Anna will skin me," Paula said.

"I'll stay a while longer," Will said. I saw Charles come over to us. I was still huggin' Johnny though. He congratulated us then left.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go Johnny." Paula handed me my change from earlier and her paycheck. He told me to give these to Anna as well. We got up and left through the back door. "What's that fun Johnny?"

"It was cool," he said.

"And you're a great dancer," I said. "I knew you had it in you. You're a dancin' king."

"I'm not that good," he said as he kicked a can.

"Yes you are," I said. "Stop doubtin' yourself. I can't wait to see Anna's face when we bring all this money."

"No one will be happy if you lose it." Johnny and I turned around and saw Rob and his guys and his slut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Rose's POV still)

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as I pulled Johnny behind me.

"My money," he said.

"We beat you fair and square," I said.

"Give me the money and I won't hurt ya," he said.

"I'm not handin' it over," I said. "I suggest you leave now." Damn, Johnny and I were not even half way to my house. I guess I had to fight these guys then run. Let me see; there are seven guys and one girl. We're outside near the park. That's enough room. Now all I have to do is kick their asses well. "I don't want any trouble alright," I said. I didn't want trouble but not while Johnny's here.

"Maybe troubles lookin' for ya; get the broad guys," Rob said. Johnny and I ran with the guys behind us. The guys caught up with me first. I told Johnny to run however, Rob caught 'im. Johnny was thrown onto the ground and then gettin' kick by Rob. I got free from the guys and attacked Rob. I took the trophy and hit 'im on the head. No one hurts the boy I like.

"Johnny run now," I said. "Play time is over," I said as I got up and threw down my jacket.

"Rob man," one guy said. "It's Double Blade Rose man; we're out of here." His entire backup crew, except the girl and Rob, left. Johnny got up.

"So I finally meet one of the DDG," Rob said. "It's an honor."

"So what; get you're ass kicked by me," I said.

"No; I've always wanted to meet the gang," he said. "I'm sorry it has to end so soon." He pulled a heater out of his pocket. I heard a noise behind me so I looked and saw the slut had Johnny in her hands. She was touchin' 'im everywhere. He was trying to get away but that slut had a good hold on 'im

"Get you're slut hand off-" I felt a gun at my head. Must be Rob; damn.

"Take the boy Cassie; I don't care about 'im," Rob said. "This girl is the one with the money."

"I have the money," Johnny said. I looked at 'im. Why was he lyin'?

(Johnny's POV)

I had to get that gun away from Rose's head. I may not be strong but I can at least try. "What did you say brat?" Rob asked me. Rose wanted to smack 'im. I could see it in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I h-have t-the m-money," I said.

"Cassie, search 'im," he said. I felt her hands going into my pockets. I tried pulling away again and again but nothing worked. I looked at Rose. She was mad. I wonder why she's mad.

"Rob, let Johnny go," she said. "He has nothin' to do with this."

"Yes he does," Rob said as he walked in front of Rose and I didn't see what happened next.

"He's got nothin'," Cassie said. I stepped on her foot and ran toward Rob. "Damn brat." Cassie came after me. I jumped on Rob's back. Rose saw her chance and made Rob point the gun to the sky. Cassie came and tried to get my off Rob. Then a gun sot was heard. Rob let go of the gun and Rose fell to the ground. I got off Rob and went over to her. She was holdin' her side. Did Rob shot her? Rob looked terrified and ran off with Cassie.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head weakly. She took her hand off her side and looked at it. It was red. I looked at her side and saw she was bleedin'. I saw Will and Paula come over to us. I guess they heard the gun shot.

"What the fuck happened here?" Will asked me.

(Darry's POV)

I heard the phone ring just as Dally and Ponyboy walked in. I had called Tim and some other greasers and asked them if they seen Johnny. None of them have seen 'im. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello," I said.

"Is this the gang that has a Cade boy in the gang?" Whose voice was this? I don't recognize the voice.

"Yea; who is this?"

"It's the DDG and we have the Cade boy. If you want to see the Cade boy again, you'll do as we ask." Wait; the DDG gang has Johnny? How is this possible? The DDG is a greaser gang. They wouldn't kidnap a greaser. Then again, I never excepted girls to be in the number one toughest female gang.

"What do you want for Johnny?" Everyone in the room was lookin' at me.

"Give us million dollars and we'll let 'im go. You have until noon tomorrow. Meet us in the park."

"We don't have that kind of money."

"Either you get it somehow or the Cade boy is a goner." The other person hung up the phone. I slammed the phone down. How the hell were we all suppose to come up with million dollars by today?

"What's wrong Darry?" Ponyboy asked. "Was that Johnny?"

"No; Johnny's been kidnapped by the DDG," I said.

"What?!" everyone shouted in the room. "What do they want?"

"A million dollars by tomorrow," I answered.

"Well be better start robbing a couple banks," Dal said.

"We can't do that," I said.

"He's right Dal," Soda said. "Darry, you still have all the money we were saving for Ponyboy for when he goes into college?"

"Yea but I don't think that's enough," I said.

"Let's check," Soda said. "Everyone else, bring as much money as you can without stealing it. Meet us back here at 11 tomorrow." Everyone got up and left. Why the hell would the DDG use Johnny to get to us? What have we done to them in the past?

(Johnny's POV)

I explained everything to Will and Paula as we waited in the hospital. We had not choice but the take her here. Paula called Anna and told her what happened. So she should be here soon. Will was walkin' back and forth. She was cursin' to herself too. Paula sat down next to me. Paula had carried Rose on her back to the hospital. "Calm down Will," Paula said. "Will hates hospitals," Paula whispered to me.

"How can I wait here calmly like you?" Will asked. "Rose was hurt badly."

"Actually the bullet missed anything vital." We turned around and saw the doctor. Anna and the rest of the DDGs came running in. "Are you the guardian?" the doctor asked Anna.

"Yes," Anna said. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine with some rest," he said. "She got the bullet out of her side and stitches too. You can take her home tonight."

"Thank you Dr. Howard," Anna said. "How much do we owe you?"

"I'll send the bill at the end of the month," he said. "You can take her home tonight. She's in the room at the end on the right." We all rushed to see Rose. When we entered the room, Rose was awake. She was sitting on a bed. Paula ran over to her and hugged her.

"How you doing baby girl?" she asked.

"Fine; where's Johnny?" she asked. I slowly walked over to her. She couldn't be here if I hadn't been there. Once I was beside the bed, she let go of Paula and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm sorry Rose," I said.

"For what?" she asked. "Don't worry about my wound. I've had much worse than this little thing. Hi Will, Abby, Krista, Lynn. Is Anna here too?"

"Yes," Anna said as she entered the room. "What happened?"

"Oh; I have a surprise for you," Rose said smiling as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the money. She handed me $100 then handed Anna the rest. "We can use the money I won tonight to pay for the hospital bills." Anna was surprised to see all the money.

"It's alright," Anna said. "We'll use it for something better. Tomorrow we'll going on a picnic and Johnny is welcome to come too."

"Sweet," Abby and Krista said as they jumped around. Paula joined in after a minute. Will handed over to Rose and lightly punched her on the arm.

"Looks like Double Bladed Rose ends up in the hospital yet again," she said.

"Why is she called that?" I asked. Abby, Krista, and Paula stopped jumping around and looked at me. Then everyone in the room, except Rose, looked at me.

"You didn't use you blades Rose?" Will asked.

"No; the trophy was harder; plus I had only one blade with me," she said. "Johnny, the reason I'm called Double Bladed Rose is-"

"We'll show you something when she really gets mad," Will said. "No reason to tell ya and ruin the fun."

"Can we go home now?" Rose asked. "I need something to eat again." Paula messed up Rose's hair.

"Sure thing baby girl," she said as she helped Rose up. Then we left the hospital.

"I'm sorry about this Anna," Rose said.

"I'm not mad; you used it for self defense," she said. "I'm just glad you and Johnny weren't hurt to badly. Will, I'm surprised you're not drunk."

"I didn't drink much today," Will said. "I only did two drinkin' contest."

"Good," Anna said. "Abby, Krista, Lynn, you stayin' the night?"

"Of course," Abby and Krista said.

"I guess," Lynn said.

"Don't you two ever go home?" Anna asked.

"I do sometimes but I like hangin' around you gals," Abby said.

"Same 'ere," Krista said.

"At least you go home," Anna said. "Lynn, how's your family?"

"Went on vacation without me," Lynn said. "They left a note saying they forgot until the day of the vacation."

"Can I please hit them with they come back Lynn?" Rose asked. "That was bull shit man."

"Rose, watch the language," Anna said. "You know you can stay over anytime you want."

"I know," Lynn said. Rose then jumped on her back.

"Ya; you're a DDG and we look out for each other," Rose said.

"Ya," Will said. We reached the apartment. "I call the couch."

"You always get the couch," Abby complained.

"Where's Johnny going to sleep?" Paula asked.

"In my room on my bed," Rose said. "I'm goin' to sleep on the floor in a sleepin' bag."

"Sure Rose," Paula said.

"I can sleep on the floor," I said.

"No you're not," Rose said.

"But what about you're side?" I asked.

"It'll be okay," Rose said.

"Johnny can take the guestroom," Anna said. "Will and Lynn can share on couch and Krista and Abby can sleep in Rose's room."

"Alright," Abby and Krista said as they rushed into Rose's room.

"You sure it's okay if I stay?" I asked. "I think my wounds are better."

"Nonsense Johnny," Anna said.

"Johnny, you're last name is Cade right?" Paula asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You're new name is Johnnycakes," Paula said.

"That's what the gang calls me sometimes," I said.

"Well it's my new name for ya. Night gals and guy," Paula said as she went into a room. Abby and Krista came out and jumped on me.

"Johnnycakes!" They yelled. Are these people ready the DDG? I can tell Rose and Will are but the rest, I sometimes I have to question about it. "That's a cute name Johnnycakes!"

"Get off 'im or I'll tell Ponyboy and Steve you like 'em," Rose threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," they both said.

"Try me," Rose said. They got off me and ran into Rose's room. Rose ran right after them. Will had lit a weed and was laughin'.

"Will," I asked nervously. "C-c-can I a-ask y-you s-s-something?"

"Sure Johnnycakes," She said. "Ask me anythin'?"

"H-h-how d-d-do y-you k-know D-D-Dallas W-W-Winston?" I asked. She looked at me with just angrier. "Never mind," I said quickly. She calmed down and looked at me.

"It's not you're fault," she said. "Lynn, will you go put this out for me." Lynn took the weed and wet to put it out. Rose came in and we sat in front of Will. I guess Rose likes hearing this story. "I came from New York Johnny," she started. "I was young then. I am still young but back then, I was a little angel compared to what I have become now. I was in elementary school when I meet Dallas. He was so hot. Every time I saw 'im, my heart would stop. We were in sixth grade when he asked me out. I gladly accepted. One night though, everythin' changed. We were out on a date when a guy came up and asked Dallas to help 'im in a fight. Oh course Dallas couldn't refuse a fight so I let 'im go fight. He told me to wait on the bench for 'im and he said he would be back as soon as possible. I waited on that bench until midnight. I started to walk home. I was young then so I didn't know the dangerous of New York. I took the alley way and there were guys standin' there. They told me Dallas told them to come and get me.

"I knew they were lyin' so I ran. They eventually caught up to me. They pinned me to the ground of the alley. I was fightin' back as much as I can but nothin' helped. That when…" I saw Will hated the memory. Rose got up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Will was found by someone the next day," Rose continued. "They said she was raped. That's when Will started hatin' Dallas. He broke his promise and he didn't save her. I hate 'im too for what he did to Will." Now I feel bad for askin'. Did Dal really do that to her? That doesn't sound like Dal. "I think we should go to bed now," Rose got up and asked me to follow her into the guest room. "Will vowed if she ever saw Dallas again, she might kill 'im," Rose said. "Ever since that day, she grew tougher and tougher until the police moved her down here into a foster home. She caused too much trouble in New York."

"I'm sorry I asked," I said.

"It's alright," she said. "There's the room. Go ahead and get some sleep. We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow so you better be ready. Do you need something to sleep in like a shirt?"

"If you have one my size then yes please," I said. Rose walked into her room. I heard Abby and Krista say something but I didn't hear it. Rose came out with a white shirt.

"This was Charles shirt; he gave it to me for some reason," she said. "You can have it. I don't want it anymore." She handed me the shirt. "Good night and if you need anything, my door is unlocked so if you need something, just ask."

"Thanks again Rose," I said as she entered her room again.

"Anytime Johnnycakes," she said as she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Two-Bit's POV)

I ran back to the Curtis house with the money in my hands. I had some money in my pockets but that's not the reason I'm going. I'm going to the Curtis house because I was Johnny with the DDG. They really did have 'im. I jumped their fence, ran up to the porch and opened the door. I guess they had gone to bed. "Wake up!" I yelled. Darry came out of this room and Soda and Ponyboy were behind 'im.

"Damn Two-Bit," Darry said.

"What is it?" Soda asked.

"I saw Johnny with the DDG," I said as I sat on their couch.

"Is he safe?" Ponyboy asked me.

"He looked safe," I said. "And he didn't look like he was in trouble."

"They must have threatened 'im." We all turned to the door and saw Dal standin' there. "That's the only way he could be so calm. He can't show he was kidnapped."

"That's true," Darry said. "Ponyboy, I don't think you should come tomorrow."

"Please Darry; Johnny's my best friend. He needs me," Ponyboy said.

"Let 'em Darry," I said. "We need every person in this gang."

"One problem: none of us are suppose to hit broads." Steve entered the house.

"But they kidnapped Johnny!" Ponyboy said.

"Even so, we should tell the police," Steve said. "As much as I like to fight, I can't hit a girl."

"As 'ere," Dal said as he lit a weed. We all lit a weed and began to smoke. "What we need is a plan to get Johnny back without hittin' a girl."

"How we suppose to do that?" I asked.

"One person can go behind 'em and grab Johnny while the rest make 'em look forward," Dal said. "And if that doesn't work, we'll have it hit 'em. Plus if we call the police, they won't believe us and this is our problem. Once we have Johnny, we'll come back 'ere."

"That sounds like a good plan but do you really think they'll let us get far with Johnny?" Darry asked.

"If we split up, they won't be able to catch us," Dal said. "How many of them are there?"

"I don't know but they have Double Bladed Rose," I said. "I counted seven when I saw them. There might be more."

"We'll find out tomorrow," Darry said. "Let's get some rest. We'll count the money in the morning." We all put out our weeds and Soda and Ponyboy headed to their room. "You are staying the night?" Darry asked us.

"Yea," I said.

"Yea," Steve said.

"Yea," Dal said. He threw us blankets and pillows and went into his room. We laid down but I don't think any of us could get to sleep peacefully. It's different without Johnny here. He so quiet you would never know he's in the room until he said something. I shut my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

(Rose's POV)

I woke up and looked around. I saw Krista and Abby weren't in the sleepin' bags so they must be up. I got out of my bed and looked out the window. It was bright outside. I wonder what time it is. I walked over to my closet. What was I going to wear today? Oh; I had a great combination: bikini top, low rider bellbottom jeans and lace-up boots. I think I'll wear that. I pulled that out of my closet and went over to my bed. I put the lace-up boots on first, and then I put the pants and then the bikini top on last. I looked at myself in the mirror. The stitches make me look tough. I liked how I looked so I opened my door quietly and walked out into the kitchen. I saw everyone was in the kitchen except Johnny, Abby, and Krista. He must be tired from last time. I'll wake 'im up before we leave. Abby and Krista must have gone home to change.

"Mornin' Rose," Will said.

"Mornin' Will," I said as I sat next to her. "Mornin' Paula, Lynn, and Anna."

"Mornin'," they all said back. Anna was wearing a shirt with three buttons in the middle, jeans and tennis shoes. Right now, she was wearing an apron over her clothes. Paula wore what she had on last night. Lynn wore a one should top and low rider jeans with sandals. Will had on a decollete with no sleeves but it had a draw string and it tied around her neck. Then she wore low rider hot pants. I guess Lynn and Will went home to change too.

"Abby and Krista should be back by now," Will said. "They left around the same time we did."

"Hope they didn't get jumped," Paula said.

"They didn't; they may not look like fighters but they are," I said. "They can take care of themselves." We heard the door opened and closed. "Speak of the devils," I said. They entered the kitchen and placed a container on the counter. Abby wore a halter top with drawstring necktie and a mini short. Krista wore a ruffled slip dress and high heels.

"It's for the picnic," Krista said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Didn't you two eat on the way back?" Anna asked.

"Nope," Abby said. "We wanted to have Anna's great cooking for breakfast."

"Shut up and sit down," Will said. "The kid's still sleepin'."

"Johnnycakes isn't up yet?" Lynn asked. I looked at Abby and Krista. They were wearin' matchin' grins. When those two grin, you know somethin' bad is going to happen.

"Don't you dare wake 'im up," I said.

"Why not?" they complained.

"He had a rough night last night," I said as I lit a weed.

"Come on Rose; we won't be that loud," they said.

"You're already are loud," Will said. I put my weed out. I didn't want to smoke anymore right now. I looked up and saw Abby and Krista gone. I jumped out of my seat and walked to the guestroom. I opened the door silently and looked in. Johnny was sleeping and I didn't see Abby or Krista. Then I felt someone pushed me and I landed on the bed. I looked over and saw them in the doorway.

"Raise and shine Johnnycakes!" they yelled as they jumped into his bed. Johnny was up in a second. He had is eyes opened wide. "Good morning Johnnycakes!"

"Get your asses out of here," I said as I grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them out of the room. Then I turned to Johnny and said. "Sorry about that," I said. "These two idiots couldn't resist." Then I left the room and closed the door. Then I chased them into the livin' room and tackled one of them.

"Rose you're heavy," I found it was Abby who said that. "Get off me." Krista got me off Abby and helped Abby up. "Dang, I could have died." She sounded angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Rose, your language," Anna said. Paula, Lynn and Will came into the room.

"What's wrong Abby?" I asked.

"Can't Krista and I have some fun around here?" Abby asked. What is wrong with her? She never gets this mad easily.

"Yes but wakin' up Johnny after a long night isn't nice," I said.

"You do realize once he's ready, he's going back to his gang and then we'll never see 'im again," Abby said. "We're tryin' to have some fun while we still can."

"We all know he'll go back to his gang once he's ready but you don't have to kill 'im in his sleep," I said.

"It was just a little fun," Abby said. "You need to learn to have some Crystal. Just because Charles left you don't mean you can stop havin fun."

"I've been havin' fun without 'im," I said. "Like last night."

"When you got a bullet in your side?" Abby said. "That's real fun Rose."

"You know what, you're the ones that changed Abby," I said.

"No Crystal, you have changed more than me," she said. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out then closed it behind me. What's wrong with Abby? She's normally so happy but now she's angry. I sat on the railin' for the steps and slid down it. I better avoid Abby for now. I guess I could go find a place for the picnic. That should be good. Maybe Abby will calm down by then. I heard someone call my name so I turned around. It was Johnny. He walked down to me and handed me my jacket. I thanked 'im and put it on. I felt to see if I had my blade and I did have my blades. I have like six blades, one in each of my jackets. Well I have only five jackets so one jacket has an extra blade. How we got all these blades, I don't know. If Paula or Anna ever needed one, they knew where they were.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Abby's really sorry she said that," he said.

"It's alright," I said. "Tell them I'm goin' to find a place for us in the park."

"Can I come with you?" I looked at 'im. He really wanted to come with me. "If you don't want me to, I understand."

"You can come; tell Anna for me though please. I think I'll avoid Abby until the picnic," I said. "I don't want Anna thinkin' I ran away again."

"Alright," he said. "Wait here please."

"Alright," I said. He ran back up to the apartment. Normally, if it was Will walkin' with me, I would run and see how long it took her to catch up with me. It never took her a long time. I never figured out how she knew where I was. Johnny came out and Will was behind 'im.

"I ain't lettin' you two get attacked again," she said.

"Alright," I said. "Let's go." We walked down the alley and then down sidewalks. We came to the park. I found an excellent spot under a big tree. We decided we should have the picnic there. I ran over to the spot, removed my boots and laid back on the grass. Today was perfect to have a picnic! It was nice out, sunny and not rainin'. Will and Johnny came over to me. Will climbed the tree and Johnny sat next to me. I looked up at Will and saw she was smokin' again. I didn't have my pack of cigarettes. I leave them at home on accident. I hope Paula sees them on the table and remembers to bring 'em. I closed my eyes and I heard my stomach growl because it was hungry. I opened my eyes and saw Will was laughin' her head off. "Shut up," I told her. "I didn't eat anything this mornin'."

"You ran out while Anna was makin' somethin'," Will said as she jumped down form the tree. "You want me to go and get you some candy?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Johnnycakes, do you want anythin'?" Will asked.

"No thanks," he answered.

"I'll get ya somethin' anyways. You haven't eatin' either," Will said. "I'll be back so don't go anywhere Rose. Stay right here."

"Alright; thanks Will. I'll pay ya back later," I said.

"Don't need to; it's my treat," she said as she jumped down from the tree and walked away. My stomach growled again and I laughed. "I should have eatin' more than rice last night huh Johnnycakes?" I asked 'im. He nod his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he said. I looked around and saw a mustang comin' into greaser territory.

"Johnny, get in the tree," I said as I got up. "Here, I'll help you." He got up and I put my hands together. "Put your foot on my hands and the clime up." He did as he was told. Once I saw he was in the tree, I climbed up the tree myself. I sat on a branch near Johnny. I looked where I saw the mustang and I saw it was gone. "I think we better stay up here until Will gets back," I said. "Damn; I left my boots down there. Oh well."

"Rose," Johnny said. "What were you and Abby fightin' about?"

"Nothin'," I lied. "Just forget it."

"I heard somethin' about me," he said.

"She was sayin' it was fun to wake you like the way she did today," I lied again. I'm a really good lair.

"Oh," he said.

"Don't worry; once her and Krista poured water on me while I was sleepin'," I said before I laughed. "Anna made them clean up the mess and I had to sleep in the guest room on the floor. We didn't have the bed in at the time."

"You went to sleep in wet clothes?" he asked.

"Yea and I got sick the next day," I said. "Anna was pissed that day. She had to stay home from work and watch me. She said I should have changed my shirt. I was too tired to change it that night and I told her that."

"Oh," he said. I saw Will comin' so I jumped down. Johnny jumped down too. I laid back down on the grass. Will cam over and threw me a bag of candy. She handed Johnny his bag even though he didn't want any. Will told him to at least eat a little.

"So why were you two in the tree?" Will asked as she climbed the tree.

"Socs," I answered.

"Yea; I saw some. They wanted to start some trouble where I was," Will said as she opened her bag. "I was leavin' when they started somethin'."

"When is Anna and then comin'?" I asked as I opened the bag and ate some of the candy. My candy was gummy worms. Will got Johnny M&Ms, and Will got gummy bears.

"Around noon," Will said. "After we eat, what should we do to pass time?"

"Cause trouble," I answered. "Like always."

"Not today girl," Will said.

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why is everyone moody today?"

"It's time girl."

"Oh." I knew what she was talkin' about. This happens once a month. Will doesn't feel like bein' evil. "When it start?"

"This mornin'; should we really be talkin' about this in front of Johnnycakes?"

"So you call 'im that too?"

"Yea."

"Does anyone know what time it is now?"

"I think it's 11:30 so don't you eat all those or you'll ruin your lunch."

"Alright," I said as I stopped eatin' the candy.

(Dally's POV)

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"I guess so," Darry asked. "This is all the money we could get."

"They better take it and give us back Johnny," Steve said. "Or I might have to hit a broad."

"Let's hit them as a last result," Soda said.

"Alright," I said. "We ready greasers!"

"Yea," we all shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry It's taken forever to update; I've had a big writer's block and school for in the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

(Rose's POV)

I got an idea. "Johnny, are you ticklish?" I asked. He just looked at me. I saw he set his bag of candy down and I moved over to 'im. He backed up but into the tree. I felt someone grab me from behind and I saw Will.

"I know you are Rose," Will said as she tickled under my neck. I started laughin' and movin' around, tryin' to get away from Will. She will not stop ticklin' you until you are cryin'.

"Will stop," I said as I laughed.

"Say it," Will said.

"Please stop Queen Will," I said. Then she stopped. She thought she was queen of the gang.

"And you remember that too," she said. I smiled then tickled Johnny. He was ticklish on his sides. I laughed at he laughed too. Then I saw 'im ticklin' my feet. I got my feet away from 'im and continued to tickle 'im.

"Oh, Rose is makin' out with Johnnycakes in the open!" I heard someone yell. I stopped ticklin' Johnny and I saw the gang comin' toward us. I knew it was Paula who said that. Then I felt someone ticklin' my sides. It was Johnny. I turned my attention back toward 'im and started ticklin' 'im again. We stopped when we both saw each other cryin' from laughin' so much. We were still laughin' though.

"Rose, help me set this up," Anna said to me. "And put you're shoes back on."

"But I like bein' free," I said as I removed my jacket and threw it up into the tree. "Opps."

"Come help me put the blanket down then get you're jacket out of the tree," Anna said. I walked over to Anna and helped her with the blanket. Once it was perfect, Abby and Krista jumped on it. I laughed climbed back up in the tree, and grabbed my jacket. Then I jumped down and walked over to the blanket to sit down. Johnny came over and followed me.

"Johnnycakes!" Abby and Krista yelled as they tackled 'im. I sighed, walked over to them and tried to help Johnny get out.

"Hand him over!" We all stopped and looked to where we heard the voice. We saw six guys standing in front of us. I saw one of the guys was Ponyboy Curtis.

"What the hell do you want?" Will asked as she lit a cigarette.

"You know what we want," one boy with a brown jacket said. Abby, Krista and I got off Johnny. Johnny looked at the guys as I helped 'im up.

"Hi guys," Johnny said as he walked over to them.

"Are you alright Johnny?" a guy with muscles said. I looked at Anna and she was blushin'. I found Anna's crush.

"We heard these bitches kidnapped you," a guy with a Mickey Mouse shirt said.

"Wait a minute," I said as I walked over to them. "We didn't kidnap 'im." I could hear the girls comin' behind me.

"Yea right," said the guy with a brown jacket.

"Probably brain washed 'im too," a guy with an eagle tattoo said.

"Wait just a fuckin' minute," Will said. "Why don't you ask Johnny what happened?"

"They didn't hurt me guys," Johnny said. "Rose and Will saved me from the Socs."

"Did you say Will Johnny?" the guy with the brown jacket asked.

"Yea why?" Johnny asked.

"It's been a while Dallas," Will said. He looked at Will in shock.

"Will, what are you doin' 'ere? Lookin' for me?" he asked.

"She's sure as hell doesn't want to see you ass after what happened," I said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Let's go Dal," Ponyboy said.

"Yea," said a guy that was smilin'. "We have Johnny now."

"He's stayin' 'ere," I said. "He was joinin' us for somethin'. If you have a problem with that, you take it up with me." Dallas walked over to me. Damn he was tall like Will.

"Guys, take Johnny," he said. "I'll deal with these broads."

"You better not hit one Dal," I heard one of 'em yell but I didn't see which one though.

"I won't unless she really pisses me off," Dallas said.

"Guys listen, they didn't hurt me," Johnny said.

"You're just tryin' to cover for 'em," a guy said. I couldn't take this. I punched Dallas in the gut.

"That's for hurtin' Will," I said. "Now give us back Johnny."

"No," said the guy with muscles. He looks like super man.

"Darry," Johnny said. "They're my friends."

"Why are you friends with the DDG?" the guy with an eagle tattoo said. "Did you hit your head or somethin' kid?"

"What; do you have something against us?" I asked.

"Listen, this has all been a misunderstanding," Anna said as she stepped forward. "My baby sister and her friend found Johnny hurt last night so we took him back to our house and took care of his wounds. We were aware he would want to go back with his normal friends. But we invited to a picnic we were having today. But if you guys can't wait, take him back."

"Anna no!" I yelled. I felt Will grab me and hold me back because I was about top charge at Anna. I will not let these guys get away with this. "Anna, this isn't far! They can't get away with calling us kidnappers! Sure we do bad stuff but kidnappin', we would never do that!" I can't believe this.

"Let if go Rose," Paula said.

"Screw you all!" I got out of Will's grip and ran away. I didn't feel like putting my shoes or jacket on. I can't believe their taking their side. We are not kidnappers. I jumped a fence into the back alley and headed home. Once I reached home, I kicked opened the door then slammed it behind me. I was pissed now. They were goin' to let these people get away with callin' us kidnappers. Even Will wasn't fightin' back. I know it's not everyone's time of the month. If someone had called us kidnapper two months ago, we would fight 'em. I ran into my room and shut; more like slammed the door behind me and locked it. Then I went face first into my bed and started to cry.

I woke up a couple hours later. I don't remember fallin' asleep. I looked outside and saw it was dark out. I walked over to my door, unlocked it and walked out. I saw the whole gang in the dinnin' room. They stared at me as I walked in. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Crystal, come in here," I heard Anna say as I poured myself a glass of milk. I walked into the dinnin' room and saw down. I began to eat my sandwich. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"Use you're manners Crystal," Anna said. "We need to talk about how you acted earlier." I swallowed my food and drank some milk. "You acted very rude and you're language has gotten worse. You're grounded for a month." What the fuck? She couldn't do this to me.

"They called us kidnappers Anna!" I said as I stood up. "Did you not hear that or were you just payin' attention to the guy with the huge muscle?!"

"That's enough Crystal," Anna said.

"Anna, she shouldn't be grounded for a month because of what she said," Paula said.

"I agree," Will said. Abby, Krista and Lynn agreed. "I mean shit; we have done some bad shit but we never kidnapped anyone before."

"Watch the language Will," Anna said. "I agree they shouldn't have said that but how Crystal acted, I can't forgive that."

"Come on Anna," Paula said.

"You stay out of this," Anna said. "You're stupid mind can't tell what's wrong from right."

"Don't you talk bad about Paula like that!" I yelled.

"And you Crystal need to learn to keep you're mouth shut," Anna said.

"You just ruined a good day Anna," I said. "I was havin' fun until those boys came long. I'm goin' to find 'em and make they apologize for callin' us kidnappers. They could have turned us into the fuzz and the fuzz would believe 'em. I don't want to go to a girl's home Anna."

"You need to go to a manner school," Anna said.

"I have manner I just don't use 'em," I said. "I'm a hood; JD. We hoods don't use our manners."

"And who taught you that?"

"Someone."

"I know it was Will."

"You know what Anna, you ruined everythin' today."

"How did I ruin everything?"

"First you let those boys have Johnny without a fight then you come back and yell at me."

"I didn't want to see a rumble break out over some kid."

"Some kid; you liked havin' Johnny around."

"I admit he was fun to have around but Crystal listen, he would have gone back to his friends eventually."

"I'm not that stupid Anna. I know that."

"Let's end this right here. We will not talk about this ever again."

"Fine." I walked to my room, grabbed my jacket, and went out though the window. I can't stay here right now. Staying here will only make things worse. I went down the fire escape and into the alley. Then I ran off in a random direction.

(Johnny's POV)

We were all back at the Curtis house. Once we got here, I was asked a lot of questions by the gang. I told them all the truth but they think the girls brainwashed me. I don't know why they don't believe me for some reason. Now I can't go anywhere without someone with me. Right now Steve, Soda, Two-Bit and Dally were playin' cards, Ponyboy and I were watchin' and Darry was in his armrest reading the newspaper. I was bored right now. We heard a knock at the door. Darry got up form his chair and answered the door. Then I heard Anna's voice. "Have you seen my little sister?" she asked.

"No; why?" Darry asked.

"She's missing," I heard Paula say. "She went out through her window. Will and the other girls are out looking for her now. We thought she would come here."

"How did you know we live here?" Darry asked.

"We have our ways," Paula said. "We're sorry to have bothered you. We'll be leaving now."

"Please come in," Darry said opening the door. Anna and Paula walked in and Darry closed the door behind them. "Please excuse the mess; we have some rats living here."

"We're no rats," Two-Bit said.

"We're greasers," Steve said as he got up and looked at Anna and Paula. "What the hell are the DDG doing here?" Everyone looked at them.

"Their kid sister is messing," Darry said. "Let me introduce everyone since we didn't get to it earlier. I'm Darry. The boy with the grin on his face is my kid brother Soda. The boy next to Johnny is my other kid brother Ponyboy. You know Johnny. The boy with the eagle tattoo is Steve. The Mickey Mouse dude is Two-Bit and the last guy is Dally."

"I'm Anna, the oldest Adams and this is my sister Paula," Anna said. We heard the door open and I saw the rest of the girls standin' in the door way. Will looked at Dally then looked over at Anna.

"We can't find her," Will said. "She's not at the club, the tree she was in earlier or anymore. We looked everywhere she would be."

"This is Will," Anna said. "The one next to Will is Lynn. The two hyper girls are Abby and Krista."

"I know you," Ponyboy said as he got up and pointed at Abby. "You're on the girl's track team." Ponyboy shouldn't have been that. Abby tried to hold it in but she jumped onto Ponyboy and yelled his name. Then she hugged him.

"Looks like Ponyboy got himself a broad," Steve said. "Hey girl, what do you see in him?"

"Shut up Steve," Ponyboy said. Paula went over to Soda.

"Hello handsome," she said.

"Hello baby," Soda said back. It went like that. Anna went with Darry, Will and Dally avoided each other, Steve and Krista, and Two-Bit and Lynn. Everyone in the room had someone except me. Everyone started talking to each other so I went out the back door without anyone noticin'. I think there's one place the girls haven't looked for Rose: where I first meet her. I ran down the streets. I ran past my house and heard my parents fightin' again. Damn they fight a lot. I noticed a mustang behind me so I picked up speed. I finally came to the area where I meet Rose. I looked around and didn't see her. Then I looked up in the tree where I was when she found me. I then called out.

"Rose?"

(Will's POV)

I saw Johnny wasn't in the room anymore. He must be lonely without Rose around. I could tell he liked her. I walked out onto the pouch and lit a weed. Everyone was hittin' it off really good in there except me. There was no one in there I wanted to be with. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit will probably tell Krista, Lynn and Paula that they already had girlfriends. When I actually go to school, I see Steve, Soda and Two-Bit all over their girlfriends. I see Soda on Sandy when I go to the DX for no reason. I know Dally already had a slut and I hate her guts. She thinks she's so great when she's not. Dallas has a weird taste in girls. Where the hell was Rose? What the hell is wrong with this gang too? We were suppose to take care of her when she has a problem. She was only tryin' to protect our rep. We all knew we didn't kidnap Johnny and we let these greasers call us that. If only we had stood up to them, Rose wouldn't have run away. We just didn't want a rumble to start over Johnny.

I heard the door open behind me and I saw Dally. I threw my weed on the ground and stepped on it. This is my cue to leave. Just as I was leavin', I heard Dally call me name. I turned around and looked at him. Damn he has gotten hotter over the years. I will not fall for 'im again though. He left me and I was raped because of 'im. "Will," he started to say. "How long have you been here?"

"About a year," I said.

"Did you come here to-"

"Don't flatter yourself Winston. I moved here because I HAD to. You made nothing to do with this. You better leave now so I wouldn't kill you."

"You're still mad ain't ya?"

"Hell yea I am! I was raped because of you. I changed because of you. I've been hooked on revenge because of YOU!" I let out all my anger. I opened the fence and slammed it behind me. "You can go to hell with all you're sluts too!" I need to go to Buck's place and have a drink.


End file.
